Death Note: Afterlives
by IchimaruGin54321
Summary: See inside
1. Chapter 1

AN/ I try to give good grammar and spelling but if I screw up dont be afraid to tell me. Its the only way I'll get any better.

Quick Summary: exactly what it says on the tin. A story of Death Note characters in the afterlife. ch.1 and prolouge.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE only thing I own is this particular story so for the love of all that is good and holy (and that is bad and unholy) DON'T SUE ME! thank you for your time, it is much appreciated and there will be no further disclaimers in this story so get over it. ENJOY!

Death Note: Afterlives

Prolouge

I have been called the (three) greatest detective(s) in the world I am called L though to some I am known as Ryuzaki. There is much debate over how I died. Some say I have not. Some say a shinigami killed me. Some caim that I was killed by the Infamous Kira, who turned out to be Light Yagami. In reality it is a mix of all three. I didn't die beacuse here I sit writing this to you. I was (directly) killed by a shinigami writing my name in his notebook of death. (Indirectly) I was kiled by Light, for he forced the shinigami to kill me. The story of my life has been told by many people in many was, some accurate, some not. What we are concerned with here is my escape from limbo, and what I did afterwards...

Death Note: Afterlives

Chapter 1

"So Ryuzaki, you claim to have a plan to get us out of here," said Light Yagami, better known as the infamous serial killer Kira, and my eternal rival, as he gestured around us at the plain of nothingness, scattered with souls, both human and shinigami, that was limbo. "Out of the inescapable realm of limbo, where not even shinigami can come and go as they please?"

"In fact I do Light,"I replied, "and I need your help to enact it, otherwise-"

He cut me off, "You wouldnt even conider letting the likes of ME out as well,"

"Precicely,"

"So, what is it?"

"You say not even shinigami can come and go as they please, which is true, however; there are some shinigami here. Do you know why?" I inquired.

"Yes, they are shinigami that have died, beacuse they showed caring for a human," he answered tartly.

"Exactly. Now think of this, Kira, if we were to die here, in limbo, what would happen?" I pushed further.

"Hmmm," he thought about it, "that might work"

"I sense a But coming here"

"But," he continued, irked "the only possible way to die here would be by a Death Note, beacuse suicide and homicide don't work and aging and disease dont happen either. And when they die the Shinigami lose their Death Notes. and I sense you have a plan to somehow get a Death Note here."

"That I do, Light. But that is not even the hard part. the hard part is finding a shinigami to kill us, for as you said suicide and homicide dont work here."

"Funny," he claimed, chuckling, " I would think that would be the easiest part."

"Ah, but think, Light, they would have to return to their previous job, and considering how they died, they might not be suited to that anymore"

"Your theory is that if they kill another human they would come back as well?" He asked, I let him mull it over, "that would make sense, as how that is the antithesis to how they died." We mulled over both of our problems, he over how to convince the shinigami to re-kill us and take its mantle back, and I over how to get a Death Note into this world.

AN/ sorry about the ending but I wanted to make sure any fans had a reason to come back. This story is currently un-betaed so if you want to, just ask. And please review, but be aware that this is my first fanfic, so try to be nice!

Signed,

IchimaruGin54321 A.K.A that psychotic bastard in the back of the room staring at the computer screen with a bad case of writer's block.

P.S. yes I'm a Bleach fan as well, no this will not cross over with Bleach, and finally NO there will NOT be ANY yaoi in this story, if you are into that I've got nothing against you just dont so it in front of me, ask me to do it, or ask me to write it. I'll try to update 2x a month.

P.P.S. sorry if it sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Death Note: Afterlives

AN/ This is chapter Two so I have fufilled my twice monthly quota... HA. now to wait until the last week of Febuary to write or update any more. JUST KIDDING. but seriously I do have a life, as unlikely as that seems and I can't spend all of my time writing fanfics. I would if I could, other than taking a break to READ fanfics and play video games/ read manga/ watch anime, etc,etc,etc... But I digress Here you go epic fanbase.

BTW this chapter is third person following Light and L seperately. No longer First person L. he is somewhere else, and this is an important part of the plot. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter Two of Death Note: Afterlives

Light sat by himself thinking of L's proposition. He really did want out of here, but he was sure there was a catch. Probably the obvious one at that. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, he would just lie and avoid it, but any contracts made in limbo were completely and totally binding. That didn't mean that if you broke it you would die, because that would just be a cheap way out of (or back to) limbo. No, it meant you could NOT ever break it. PERIOD. No half truths, no being devious, no almost doing it, no omissions, NO EXCEPTIONS. Just like the rules of the internet.

He was sure L knew this and that was why he had offered. Even if this thing did work he wouldn't be able to go back to being the "god" he was before. His days as Kira were firmly dead and gone. Unless he could find a loophole in L's the system works both ways. It protected everything in the contract, so he would just have to make himself a way out without L realizing it. It would be just like old times... It wasn't getting any easier, and this problem wouldn't solve itself. He was going to have to think on it for a while.

Meanwhile, L was contemplating two things, how to get a Death Note in to limbo and how to keep Light from becoming Kira again. He knew that all contracts made in limbo were completely binding, and knew that Light knew as well. He also knew that, to make it fair, any loopholes that were left in the contract could be exploited, and would of he knew Light half as well as he thought he did.

L thought he had come up with an idea on how to get a Death Note into limbo. See it was true that anything any shinigami who came here dropped their Death Note as soon as they died, but what if a human were to die with a Death Note on their person? Not a whole one as Light had as that was apt to be discovered but a piece of one, hidden in a device like Light's watch? Cleverly concealed would it be able to get in? If so how big would it have to be to fit the two (or maybe three) of their names on it? And how could he convince a shinigami outside to let a human in with a piece, make sure a human died with a Death Note fragment, or ,finally, how would he get out his plan to a shinigami and human pair who would agree to a plan which not he wasn't even 100% sure would work.

Well the getting the message out wouldn't be all that hard, just because they couldn't go to the shinigami realm didn't mean that they couldn't communicate with it. He even had an idea of who to ask to help him. Ryuk. He had been interested in L and Light during their lives, and helped Light more than once. L was sure that he would be willing to help one more time. But where to find a suitable human? He would have chosen Misa Armane but she was dead too and still as ditzy as ever. He just hoped to hell that Kira, no he had to stop thinking of him as that, LIGHT wouldn't have told her about his plan. If he had L would kill him again and send him back to this hellhole to spend eternity like he was supposed to in the first place.

"Odd isn't it Light," he queried, for Light had just walked up, "We spend our lives trying to kill one another, and after we're dead we try to bring each other, along with ourselves, back to life"

"True, but what I am here to ask is about something different," He replied.

"What is it?" L shot back.

"I was thinking about two things, one is that we shouldn't bring Misa with-,"Light started

L replied, "Yes, yes, a million times yes, I mean please no for the love of god DON'T bring that bitch or better yet don't even tell her."

"Wow, I didn't know that you disliked her that much, but anyways, the second thing is I have an idea on who can help. A human. He isn't yet styiling himself as the next Kira, but he isn't far from it. We could convince him that this would reset his lifespan, and unlike I was, he is not a teenager. He is in his mid thirties so that could be a convincing argument."

"So who is his shinigami?" L asked

"Ryuk," Light grinned, "That's how I found out about him."

"Tell Ryuk about our plan, and see if he agrees, if he does we will go for it." L proceeded to tell him his thoughts on how to get the Death Note in.

"That could work, but if it doesn't?"

"Then we will just have to try again," L decided to change the subject, "Have you found a shinigami willing to go back to his job?"

Light grinned again, "That, my good compatriot, was the best part. Do you remember the shinigami that died for Misa?"

"Yes, but I thought we just agreed-"

Light cut him off, "Ah, but you see this is the beauty of it, Having lived around Misa for fifteen years, his opinion of our little starlet has rather declined. That is why I asked in the first place."

"Well that makes sense," L admitted ruefully, "Let's head over there and see him now."

An hour later

As they strolled up to the shinigami's residence L asked, "Wait, what the hell is going on here? I thought this was just a flat plane of nothingness except people and dead shinigami!"

A hollow chuckle sounded behind him, "Not exactly."

AN/ So, looks like Light and L don't know everything about Limbo after all. Who does this mysterious voice belong to (It is obvious if you paid attention)? What will he/she/it tell them? Find out next time. As you noticed this chapter is longer than the last one I will try to make the future chapters at least this long. In the meantime Read and Review please. Once again, this has been your host Ichimarugin54321


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note: Afterlives

Chapter 3

AN/ Well here is my third chapter of Death Note: Afterlives. It is the final 'exposition' chapter

Immediately after the last chapter

"Wha?" L started.

"I said that there is more to Limbo than you think." replied Gelus

"And how come you never mentioned any of this to ME?" Light asked indignantly, "Am I not deserving of this knowledge?"

"Chill out Light, I only wanted to say this once, so as to save time," Gelus replied.

"Oh, my bad"

"Look," L interrupted, "We don't have time for this. We need to dedicate all of our energy to this plan to get us all back alive."

"Okay, okay" they responded in unison.

"Anyway, as I was saying, in Limbo, if you apply sufficient will you can actually manipulate the place, or at least a portion of it to your will. Of course, the only exception is weapons, for the obvious reason"

EARTH

The shinigami Ryuk was following around the latest human to acquire his second Death Note, and wondering why all of them except for Light were completely incompetent. This one was fairly smart, but still hadn't figured out a quarter of the rules of it, and he had been in possession of it for a good eight months and that is in the **loosest** term of the word 'good'. In short he was miserable, until Light had contacted him with the most interesting thing since Kira. Escape from Limbo, using this human as a pawn.

Location… somewhere else

"This is not good," echoed a mysterious voice.

"I think that is obvious, brother," the voice's twin replied.

"I was merely thinking out loud. Not being stupid and merely stating something we already knew without a purpose. Of course, thinking about how we can stop it as well, so we don't re-expose the world to the one known as Kira."

"Quite appropriate, seeing as that very thing is our primary objective at this moment. Personally I was wondering if it would be acceptable to let Ryuzaki out though."

"No our boss told us to not let anyone out, and that includes… wait who was that?"

"Ugh. You are an idiot. The one called Ryuzaki, alternatively known as L Lawliet."

"Oh, him. That would normally be advisable, I shall talk it over with the boss."

"Why would he listen, we are just retired shinigami, relegated to watching over the insignificant realm of Limbo," the guardian replied, then muttered, so low that only she could hear, "Though, it would be nice to get out and about again for a little while…"

With L and Light

"So, have you got any ideas?"

"Nope, what about you Mr. 'world's 3 greatest detectives'"

"Only what I already did."

"Hmm."

"Yep" the two were out of ideas, and didn't want to admit it. They walked over to Gelus' house hoping he would have come up with something.

AN/ yep sorry about the long distance between chapters, and I apologize for it being as short as it is. I just wasn't able to get to the computer that this chapter was saved on. The work will return to the promised 2 per month pace and I might be able to make up the two missed chapters. To everyone who said Misa wasn't that annoying I apologize and remind you that this is a fanfic and since I am the author I can change or ignore anything I want to, though I will try to stay true to the original characterization as possible. Until the next chappy I wish you all a good day.


End file.
